Expect Anything
by possum
Summary: Mimi and Jan own a new company, but when their warehouse burns down, who is to blame? That's where Arson Investigator Jason Masters comes in. Mason and Phan
1. Default Chapter

Mimi Lockhart sat in her office yelling into her phone at her Paris representative. "What do you mean you can't ship the new selections? I need those items. The catalogue came out two days ago and I already have orders piling in. If you don't send me my shipments, I can't meet my orders! Get them here now!" Mimi slammed the phone down. She sighed in frustration. How was she supposed to meet her orders if she had no inventory. Her lingerie company Unlock Your Heart had just debuted and it had become widely popular. They were still a small company, but were swiftly taking off.  
  
Mimi's office was located in her warehouse down by the pier in Salem. She and her partner Jan had scrapped together every penny they could and started their business. Enemies in high school, they had learned to become friends and now were business partners.  
Just then, Jan burst in and plopped down two paper bags. "Voila! Dinner."  
Mimi grinned, "What would I do without your cooking?"  
Jan snickered, "You'd starve of course. Because only I know the delicacy of ordering out."  
The two women laughed and dug into their food, courtesy of the Brady Pub.  
After they ate, they went over their projected sales figures and made a few other calls. Finally it was time for them to go home. It was always around ten or eleven before the girls went home. They walked to their cars and split ways.  
  
What they didn't know was that someone didn't like how successful they were becoming.  
  
Jason Welles was back in town. After spending a few years in New York, he was ready to head back to Salem. He finally found a job he was good at. He pulled into his driveway and shut off the engine to his black Toyota 4-runner. His trust fund had supported him while he went to college and bought his nice modest home. Jason laughed. Modest, sure. His house rivaled the Kiriakis mansion. What could Jason say? His dearly departed, and very wealthy grandmother had loved him very much.  
  
Philip Kiriakis came home to his empty mansion after a grueling day at Titan. Philip went over to the bar and poured himself a scotch and loosened his tie. He then walked over to one of the leather chair and dropped down in it. Sitting quietly in the dark.  
Henderson appeared. "Master Philip? Will you be needing anything else tonight?"  
"A new life," Philip muttered.  
"Pardon, sir."  
"No, nothing else Henderson." Once again Philip was left alone. There had to be more than this, Philip thought.  
  



	2. chap2

Chap. 2  
  
Three days later...  
  
Mimi walked through her door exhausted. She had been in meetings all day and had just come from a business dinner that had ran from dinner to drinks after and now she was just getting home at 2 a.m. Never mind that she had a 8 o'clock meeting with the shareholders in the morning. Oh well, at least she could get a few hours of sleep in.  
  
Ever since the launch of the catalogue, she and Jan had been swamped. They were constantly in meetings and press junkets. Most of their inventory had just arrived and was being stored in the warehouse, since that's were most of the orders would be shipped out of.  
*****  
  
He walked around the building trying to find the window he had opened earlier. He crawled in and gazed about the warehouse. He shook with excitement. In his hands, he held the power to destroy it all.   
He picked up the heavy canister of gasoline and covered the wooden floor with it, soaking it. He glance up at the smoke alarms and pitiful sprinklers. He had taken care of those. There would be no stopping this fire. Not tonight.   
Tonight this fire would cleanse the dirty souls of those who owned this business. Soon, he would cleanse them too.  
****  
  
The phone rang, waking Mimi out of her all too short slumber. "'lo?"  
Mimi heard the frantic voice of her night watchman Joe. "Ms. Lockhart? Sweet mother of God, it's gone. The warehouse is on fire!"  
Mimi sat straight up in bed. Her heart frozen in her throat. "What did you say?"  
"It's on fire, the warehouse is burning down! I called the fire department and they are on the way. I got out in time, but the building-it won't be saved."  
"I'll be right there." Mimi jumped out of bed and grabbed her coat. She flew to her car, calling Jan on the way there.  
  
The two women stood there, watching together as their dream burned to the ground. Mimi stood stone silent. No emotion crossed her face.  
Jan was another story. The curly headed girl shook with sobs. She turned her tear stained face toward Mimi. Mimi snapped out of her trance and put her arm around Jan. The girls comforted one another.  
  
Jason pulled up to the scene. He got out of his car and leaned against the door. It was a b!tch of a fire, that was for sure. He could tell that Salem's capable fire department had the blaze contained. He pulled his boots out of the trunk and stepped in them with practiced ease. He sat his battered helmet on the hood of the car and shrugged into the heavy black fireman's jacket.  
Hawk spotted him and made his way to Jason. "Hey, what's happenin?"  
Jason shrugged, "Getting ready for work."  
Hawk grinned, "Right. Hell of a fire here, huh?"  
Jason nodded in agreement.  
"It was women's panties."  
Jason looked at Hawk confused, "Huh?"  
Hawk grinned again, "In the warehouse. Women's panties. Unlock Your Heart."  
Jason grinned, "Good catalogue."  
  
Hawk went back to the fire site and Jason surveyed the crowd. There was always a crowd at fires. Any tragedy really. Human nature to be drawn to anguish. Then he saw her. She was standing with her back to him, with another woman. She looked out of place. Her hair was piled messily atop her head and a black trench coat concealed the rest of her from him. She turned slightly and he saw a small tank top and little shorts.  
Her friend had a mass of curly hair cascading down her back and looked as if she had run there from sleep. Cartoon pajama pants and a t-shirt. She shivered in the night air. There was something familiar about the girls. Jason pushed it out of his mind. It was time to go to work.  
  
Philip drove by the pier, on his way home from Titan. He had fallen asleep at his desk. A habit he had recently picked up. There was nothing like going home to an empty house. He saw the smoke before he came upon the blaze. "Holy Jesus! It's Jan and Mimi's building."  
Philip leaped out of his Mercedes convertible and ran into the crowd. He pushed people out of his way, looking for either of his two friends. Finally he spotted them.  
"Mimi, Jan!"  
They both turned at the sound of his voice. Mimi spoke first, "Philip. What are you doing here?"  
Before he could answer, Jan pushed herself into his arms. She sobbed against his neck. Philip looked over her shoulder at Mimi. "I was driving home and saw the fire. Oh God, Mimi. I'm so sorry." Philip felt Jan shiver against him. He took off his Armani trench and wrapped Jan in it. Jan nestled back against him.  
  
Mimi stopped one of the firemen. "Do you know how this happened?" The fireman looked at her, "Look lady, I just put them out. You want cause, ask him." The fireman pointed in the direction of a group of men.  
"And he would be?" Mimi asked confused.  
"That guy right there, Jason Welles, Arson Inspector."  
  



	3. chap3

Chap. 3  
  
Mimi followed the direction of the man's pointed hand. There stood Jason Welles. It a fireman's hat and jacket. He was the Arson Inspector? Mimi didn't even know he was back in town. Mimi pushed through the crowd after him.  
She caught his shirt sleeve, "Jase?"  
Jason felt a small tug at his arm and turned to face the woman he had seen earlier. He recognized her as Mimi Lockhart immediately. "Mimi?"  
****  
  
Philip continued the hold Jan as she cried. She was a wreck. Understandably upset. Everything she had worked for went up in smoke and fire tonight. Philip stroked her hair and tried to soothe her. Philip barely felt the November air at his back. All that matter was keeping Jan calm. They had become friends after school. They all had.  
Jan couldn't stop crying. She knew she must be making a scene, but everything she and Mimi had worked so hard for was gone. Everything. They had just received their stock from their Paris connection and about 65% of their stock was in that warehouse along with everything that was in their office.  
She nestled her face into Philip's neck again. He had given her his coat and she was enveloped in his scent.  
Philip looked down at Jan, "Do you want to go home?"  
Jan shook her head, "I really don't want to be alone right now."  
Philip nodded his head. He would take her home with him. He searched the crowd for Mimi.  
****  
  
"Jason, you're an Arson Investigator? You think this was arson?" Mimi asked with wide eyes.  
Jason smirked, "Well, it's nice to see you again too Meems. I just got here. What are you doing at my fire scene?"  
Mimi narrowed her eyes, "See that big burning building?" Jason nodded. "That's my life. That's my building. This is MY fire scene."  
'@#%$,' Jason thought. He hadn't known it was her building. "Look, I'm sorry Mimi. I didn't know. But listen I have a job to do here. I'm fresh on the scene, so I'll talk to you later. There is nothing you can do, so just go home and get some rest."  
Mimi watched his retreating back. She didn't know whether to trust him or not.  
Just then, Philip approached her with Jan tucked under his arm. "Meems. I'm gonna get her out of here. This is no place for you guys."  
"I agree Philip. Jan, honey. It will be ok. We'll fix everything." Mimi and Jan shared another hug and then they took off.  
Mimi got into her own car and watched the hot flames lick into the air. She started up her car and headed home before the tears broke through.  
****  
Philip pulled his car into the garage and he and Jan walked in the dark mansion. Philip walked towards the den, not lighting any lamps on the way there. Jan followed blindly behind him. She watched him go through what seemed like a well learned routine.  
He tossed his suit jacket over the chaise lounge, tugged at his tie and undid the first button and poured two scotches. He silently handed one to her and sank into one of the leather chairs.  
Jan sipped at her drink, the bracing alcohol warming her insides. Philip stared into the darkness.  
"Phil?"  
Philip jumped. Not used to having anyone around him, "Hmm?"  
"Are you okay?" Jan asked him.  
Philip laughed bitterly, stood and walked to the windows staring out into the darkness, "Here you just lost your business and you're asking ME if I'm ok. Jan, I'm as well as I can be."  
Jan moved to stand near him, "I know it must still be hard on you. Having almost your whole family dying like that. I can't imagine how you must feel."  
Philip turned to her and with dead, dull eyes looked at her, "No, Jan you don't. You have no idea what it's like to lose your mother, father, and brother. You have no idea at all."  
Jan felt so terrible for him. She wished she knew how to make him better.  
Philip shook himself out of his morbid thoughts and showed Jan to her room.  
Just as he was settling into his own bed, he looked at the picture of his mother, father, and brother Lucas and said a silent prayer.  
****  
  
Mimi crawled into her empty bed alone and finally let the tears flow free. Here in her home, where no one could see her weakness.  



	4. chap4

Chap. 4

The next day Mimi woke early and called her insurance agent. They agreed to send someone done to the scene immediately. Mimi agreed to meet them there. She had to get her business back on track soon. There was no time to be wasted. She only had a small window of time this morning before she had to meet the stockholders and plan what they were going to do.  
  
She dressed in one of her best suits and wore her fabulous new Manolo's that Philip had bought her. He had bought her and Jan a matching pair for starting their business. They were the most expensive thing she owned, almost. There was no way that either she or Jan could afford $600 dollar shoes.  
  
Mimi pulled up to the fire scene and scanned the area. She had to choke back a sob. It looked far much worse in the light of day.  
The insurance man wasn't there yet. But someone was still there and looked as if he had never left.  
****  
  
Jason watched as Mimi pulled up and looked over the destruction. Part of the building still stood, but all was ruined. Jason made his way over to her car.  
  
Mimi got out when she saw him approach her. She stepped daintily around the debris.  
Jason looked at her shoes and snorted. Those things wouldn't last a minute. He walked over to his truck and pulled out an extra pair of fireman's boots. He tossed them at her feet.  
Mimi looked up at him. "Are those for me?"  
Jason smirked, "Wouldn't want to ruin those precious shoes, now would we?"  
Mimi grudgingly admitted he had a point and stepped into the boots. She didn't even want to think about how ridiculous she must look in her suit and those boots.  
Jason was wise not to say anything about it.  
  
"So I guess your here to see how bad it is?"  
"Yes, and I'm supposed to meet the insurance agent so they can start processing."  
Jason eyed her critically, "How much are you insured for?"  
Mimi meet his gaze and gasped. "You don't think I had something to do with this do you?! I can't believe you would think that, Jason."  
Jason sighed, "I'm sorry Mimi. It's my job. I have to look at every angle. I know that you didn't have anything to do with this. I could tell last night when I saw you."  
Mimi sighed in relief.  
"Do you want me to run you through this before the insurance guy shows up?"  
Mimi nodded.  
****  
  
"Okay, so this is your point of origin. The arsonist made a trail of gasoline on the floor and up the stairs. He must made disabled the alarm and sprinklers, seeing as how they didn't go off. This window here is where he got it. He didn't break it. He must have known it would be open. He put packs of matches along the way to help fuel it and then lit it right here."  
  
Mimi listened to Jason, feeling as if she was in a movie. It didn't seem real. But she was grateful for Jason. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing.  
Mimi followed him around and stopped buy a heap of charred mannequins. She stared at them numbly.  
  
Jason followed her gaze and grinned. "They didn't suffer, I swear."  
In any other circumstance, Mimi would have laughed, but this was her life. She glared at him coldly and was saved from having to say anything. The insurance agent arrived.  
****  
  
Jan woke slowly, and panicked when she realized she wasn't at home. Then she relaxed remembering Philip bringing her home. She stretched out in the bed, feeling the expensive sheets against her bare skin. Then she remembered the fire. The terrible fire that claimed her future. Jan decided that she wasn't going to let it faze her anymore. She and Mimi would survive, they always did.  
  
Jan looked down at her clothes on the floor. She didn't want to put the soot smelling items back on. Jan wrapped the sheet around her and went looking for Henderson or Philip.  
****  
  
Philip was in his study when she knocked on the door. He didn't want to leave her, so he was working out of his home office today. Without looking up he bid her to enter.  
"Phil?"  
Philip continued to study the papers in his hands. "Hmm?"  
"Um, I was wondering if I could borrow some clothes or a robe or something."  
Phil finally looked up and the words he was going to say stuck in his throat. There she stood like a vison one of his wildest dreams. Her dark curly hair, rumpled from sleep and a white satin sheet wrapped around her sleek body. She even had a pouty look on her face and it was all Philip could do not to groan.   
"Phil?"  
Her voice rocketed him back to reality. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, sure. Just let me get Henderson." Philip didn't trust himself to be alone with her.  
Jan waited in the study for Henderson. She looked at the pictures on Philip's desk and picked one up of him and his family. He was happy then. He smiled all the time back then. Jan realized it had been a long time since she had seen those dimples. She vowed to see him smile again.  



	5. chap5

Chap. 5

2 weeks later...  
  
Jan and Mimi were working out of an office room they had rented in the new mini mall. They were busy calling and faxing everyone involved in their company. Finally they were back on track. It had taken every bit of the two weeks to get themselves back on their feet. The factories went into over time to regenerate the stock, and Mimi and Jan had worked on handling the orders and sending apologies and coupons to those orders they couldn't fill just yet.  
  
"So, what to do for lunch?" Mimi wanted to know.  
"Well, um I'm going out for lunch." Jan said evasively.   
Mimi could read her like an open book. "Oh, really? With whom?"   
Jan looked up startled, "Who? No one really. I mean he's not no one, he's- Philip, ok? I'm going to lunch with Philip. Are you happy? Now you can put away your bamboo shoots, I told."  
Mimi laughed, "I didn't twist your arm, Jan."  
"Not yet," Jan grumbled. "I'll be back in a little while."  
"Take your time," Mimi called after her.  
  
Mimi locked up their office and headed across town to the Brady Pub. The food was always great and Mimi needed a chance to talk to Belle.   
Belle usually ran the Pub during the week. Shawn's grandparents were getting to old to deal with the day to day things of running the Pub and Bo and Hope were too busing with work and Zack and JT. (AN: In my world, Hope has both her boys.)   
So that left Shawn and Belle. Belle ran things during the day and most night. Nights that he wasn't patrolling, Shawn helped tend bar.  
Mimi sat at the bar and waited for Belle to get to her.  
"Hey, sweetie. What' ll it be?" Belle asked with a grin.  
Mimi laughed, "Well barkeep, how about a sweet tea no lemon to start."  
"Coming right up." Belle made the drink and then slid it down the bar to Mimi. The two women laughed at themselves. "Oh Belle. This is sad, we are too easily amused."  
"That's for sure." The two turned their heads at the deep voice.  
"Jason Masters! When did you get back in town?" Belle cried as she ran from behind the bar to hug him.  
"A couple weeks ago, I guess." Jason answered the still peppy blonde.  
Belle slapped his arm, "And you're just now coming to see me! I must be losing my touch." Jason laughed. "Never Belle. Still gorgeous as usual."  
  
Mimi sat there and listen to Jason and Belle play flirt with each other. It was something to two had done since high school.  
"Actually, Belle I came in here to see Mimi." Jason said.  
Belle raised an eyebrow, "I see. Well, Meems I'll go ahead and put your usual order in while you two chat."  
"Make that two, Belle." Jason added as he sat beside Mimi at the bar.  
Belle fixed him a glass of tea and headed for the kitchen.  
"So, Masters. What do you want?" Mimi asked.  
Jason grinned, "Still can't stand me, huh? That's ok. Most folks don't. I just wanted to let you know that we have an eyewitness."  
Mimi's eyes widened, "For my fire?"  
Jason nodded, "Yeah. An old man owns a fishing boat down at the pier and he says that he was on his boat the night of the fire and remembered seeing someone around your warehouse."  
"Did he give a description?" Mimi pressed.  
Jason shook his head, "No, he was too far away, but we do know that it was a man who set the fire."  
"Well, duh. I mean didn't you already know that this was arson."  
Jason sighed, "Mimi, things have to be done in a certain way. Sure you can tell things just by looking at them, but good cops never assume anything. Everything has to be proven with hard evidence or it won't stand up in court. I have to prove without a doubt everything that I discover. This isn't TV. Nothing is solved in thirty minutes."  
Just then Belle came out with two Brady Pub specials and Mimi and Jason sat and ate companionably together.  



	6. chap6

Chap. 6

  


Same day...

  


Jan hurried into Tuscany, worried that she was running too late. When she saw that Philip was already there, she became even more nervous. She sat down in a huff. "I'm so sorry. I' m late I know, but I was all the way across town and it seemed that I hit every red light and then-"

"Jan, breathe." Philip chuckled. "It's okay. I haven't been waiting long."

Jan laughed nervously. She sat down and fidgeted. 

Philip eyed her. "What's wrong, Jan?"

"You'll laugh."

"I promise, I won't."

Jan sighed and leaned in to whisper, "I hate this place."

Philip laughed, "What?"

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" 

Philip tried to keep his dimples in check. "Why don't you like Tuscany?"

Jan looked about her. "I feel like I'm suffocating in here. It's just so formal, and beige and boring."

Philip rubbed his brow, "Beige?"

"Yeah, you know, no color, no individuality. Everything the same."

"Ok, ok. So where do you want to go?"

Jan smiled, "I have the perfect place."

****

  


Belle walked over to her two friends seated at the bar. "So can I get you anything else, guys?"

Mimi shook her head and wiped her mouth. "No thanks, Belle. That was great."

"Yeah, it was." Jason chimed in. He stood up and reach into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He threw a wad of bills on the bar. Plenty for his and Mimi's lunch.

"So Belle, you gonna be at the game tonight?" Jason wanted to know.

Belle smiled, "Of course. I wouldn't want to miss seeing my husband made a fool out of."

Jason laughed, "He's gonna get pounded."

Mimi frowned, wanting to be in on this secret convo these two seemed to be having. "Hello? What game?"

Belle looked at her, "This year the police department and the fire department are holding a charity basketball game. They play each other and then us women have to stitch them up. They play dirty."

Jason grinned, "Damn right we do. You should come by, Lockhart." He turned and after saying goodbye, headed out the door.

  


Mimi glanced down at the money on the table and went running after him. She got to him right before he got in his 4-runner. "Jason! Wait!"

Jason turned around, "Yeah?"

Mimi huffed, a little out of breath. "You don't have to buy my lunch. I can get it."

Jason gave her his trademark grin, "Oh well, next time you pay."

Before Mimi can respond, Jason got in his truck and drove away. Mimi stared at the sticker he had on his back glass. It was a picture of flames with an axe and firefighter's hat above it and below it said: 'I fight, what you fear.'

Mimi smiled to herself and went back into the pub.

Belle hurried out from behind the bar, "So are you going tonight?"

Mimi looked at her crossly, "Why haven't you told me about this before?"

Belle looked away, "I didn't think you would have any interest in it." Then Belle grinned widely, "I see you do now."

Mimi sighed, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Belle." Mimi grabbed her purse and coat and headed for the door.

"So I'll see you there?" Belle called after her.

"Yeah, yeah." Mimi grumbled.

****

  


Philip sat in the car and stared at the building. "You did not bring me here."

Jan grinned, "Oh yes I did. Come on, hurry up." Jan dragged Philip out of the car and into the restaurant. 

Philip groaned when he passed the ceramic clown. "But McDonalds?? Come on, Jan. I haven't been here since high school, and even then it was a stretch. Only because Hawk had a thing for one of the chicks that worked here."

Jan laughed, "It'll be good for you. Reconnect with your youth."

"Or with a heart attack." Philip muttered.

Jan ordered two Big Mac meals and the two sat down to eat. Jan took off her suit jacket and was at home. "I LOVE fast food. I love everything about it."

Philip laughed at her, "There's something wrong with you."

Jan smiled and looked around, "Isn't this better though? I mean, its just so oppressive in Tuscany."

Philip nodded and took off his suit jacket as well. They ate and laughed for the remainder of the time and when they were done, Philip went and got two apple pies.

It was Jan's turn to laugh, "Oh no, I'm rubbing off on you."

Philip grinned. "I don't think that would be such a bad thing."

Jan blushed and went about eating her apple pie.

****

  


Mimi was busy going over invoices when Jan finally breezed through the door. Mimi was about to lay into her for taking a two hour lunch, but then she saw the look on Jan's face.

Mimi smiled and leaned back to prop her feet up on her desk. "Looks like someone had a nice lunch."

Jan pretended to ignore her and work. Mimi snorted with laughter, "You are so easy to read, Jan."

Jan through up her hands in exasperation, "I give up keeping anything from you."

Mimi laughed, "I'm your partner, you shouldn't keep anything from me anyway."


End file.
